Curtis Kid
by AndrewStorm
Summary: After the death of Dally and Johnny Pony starts to loose touch with reality. Who can bring him back after 5 years? (Not a SodaXPony just the main characters mentioned...)
1. Chapter 1

**(A.N. I've had this story just sitting in my folders so i will start posting it. It will be multi-chaptered, but idk how many)**

Summary: After the death of Dally and Johnny Pony starts to loose touch with reality. Who can bring him back after 5 years?

Ponyboy walked into the office with Sodapop at his side. Just a few days past the five year mark of Dallas Winstons Death.  
"Mister Ponyboy Curtis, i presume?" a fat man asked, eyeing the 19 year old.  
"Yes sir" Pony nodded. Sodapop watched the man eye Pony, just like someone would eye a race horse before buying it.  
"Good, and you are Sodapop?" Soda nodded. "Grand, right this way boys"  
They were led into another room. Soda wished Darry was here with them. Darry was working, it being a Wednesday afternoon.  
After the death of Dallas and Johnny Pony began to focus on school. Until his16th birthday when he focused on school and work. He was very focused on those two things, rarely getting out and having fun. He didnt talk to his friends much, and when he did it wasnt for a long time. Soda and Darry worried about thier brother. But Pony seemed lost in school until he graduated. Now he works and spends his off time writting some story. He was dating for a bit until his terrible break up with a long time partner just recently.  
Soda and Pony had taken off to report as the letter had said.  
"I hate to announce this but Sandy Brenn died just last month"  
"What!" Soda jumped up.  
"Please, allow me to continue. You may ask questions when I finish" the man said holding a hand up. "Sandy was in a car accident. Her will had a list of things to be given. and included was the custody of her son." Soda shifted in his seat, slightly hoping it was him that got custody, even though it wasn't his kid. "The will stated Ponyboy Michael Curtis be given custody. The reasoning remains unsaid but it seems the son knows why. Any money is left in an account for the son"  
"Why do you keep calling him 'the son'?" Ponyboy asked.  
"I'm sorry. Nicholas. Nicholas was left with the money. And if you want him i need you to fill papers out now. If not i need you to fill something out stating you give custody over to the boys home"  
Upon hearing boy's home Pony shot up.  
"I will accept custody"  
"Money will be sent every week much like child support" Pony felt this was irrelevant. Surprisingly all money Dally owned was given to him. The letter stating that Pony needed it more than any one. And Dally was loaded. He could have been a Soc. The letter also said it was from when his old man died, apparently his old man knew how to save.  
"Grand!" Said the man. "Let me just get the papers ready" He stepped out for a moment.  
"Are you sure, Pone? You sure you want to do this? You have work, and you will have to pay Darry more..."  
"I have this handled. He can stay in my old room" After Dally died all the Curtis brothers switched rooms. Darry moved to their mom and dads room, Soda moved into Darry's and Pony moved to Soda's room. As the age got higher, the rooms got bigger.  
"As long as you know what you are doing."  
"Excuse me, Can I use the phone?" Pony asked as the man reentered the room.  
"Of course, right here" The man offered the chorded phone. Pony dials a number and gets an imediate answer.  
"Hello, can you move all your sister's things into my old room. I got a kid coming home with me" he pauses to listen to the other person and then laughs. "About five if i can count" again he laughs at the persons response. "Okay. It better be all set by the time i get home. I want it liveable"  
"Okay, where's the papers" Pony turns to the man.

* * *

Pony didnt let anyone drive him anywhere since Dally's death. He refused any ride, walking everywhere until he had his licences. He got a car three months after that, having a part time job at the DX after school. Buck also hired him to help clean on Sundays, after the weekend of parties.  
Pony didnt really get paid to work with Buck, seeing as the older man took him out to dinner or lunch after, its not like he needed the money.  
The boy sat in the passanger seat of Pony's truck. The seat had a small plastic thing made for little kids to sit in. The light haired boy was seated in it. His eyes were a green, kind of like Pony's, but brighter, and more of a hunter green. And he had light blonde hair like his mother.  
"How old are you?" Pony asked, trying to make conversation.  
"Four" the boys voice was high and cute. It made the Greaser melt.  
Greaser had taken to be a lable for a style, over a rivalry thing in the past years. After the rumble and Dallas/Johnny dying the Soc's and Greasers didnt really fight much. But the far and few fights were over within a day.  
"Thats tuff" Pony nodded.  
"How old are you?" the kid asked.  
"19."  
"Tuff" he mocked Pony's voice.  
"What do people call you? Nick, Nicholas...?"  
"My mommy called me Nikki when I was good. My aunt and the other kids at school called me Nick. And when I am bad they say 'Nicholas Shaynee Curtis...'"  
"Shaynee is your middle name?" Ponyboy seemed surprised.  
"Yep, mommy said it was the same as my uncle."  
"It is. Uncle Darry. His name is Darrel Shaynee Curtis jr"  
"Wow, mommy said she liked that name"  
"i bet. she used to tell Sodapop that."  
"Sodapop seems sad." Nick says.  
"We're almost home. Ready to meet all your uncles?"  
"No!" Nick gripped onto Pony's arm, his other hand on his teddy bear.  
"Dont worry, i'll protect you."  
"Promise?" Nick looked up into his green-grey eyes.  
"Promise" Pony said, placing a quick kiss on the boys forehead as he took the keys out of the ingition.

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**-AndrewStorm**_


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: After the death of Dally and Johnny Pony starts to loose touch with reality. Who can bring him back after 5 years?

Chapter 2-

"For a lazy ass you sure can work quickly, Two-Bit" Sounded Soda from the house with a low whistle.  
A coon hound ran up to greet his master with a bellowing howl. Nick hid behind said master with shaking hands.  
"Nick, this is my dog, Huston. Hue, this is Nick. He's going to live with us now" The dog blinked at Nick as if really understanding Pony's words. He then barked, making Nick jump. Nick pulled at Pony's pants till he lifted the boy off his feet into his arms.  
Nick buried his head in the older boys shoulder, obviously comfortable with him.  
"Wanna see your room?" Pony asked. The small child nodded, Huston followed, with slight intrest, but he usually followed Pony around anyways.  
"Thanks alot Two-Bit. I owe ya" Pony greeted his rusty haired friend.  
"No problem, kid. Wasnt that difficult, stuffs so light. I mean, golly, Soda could lift it" everyone laughed at the joke.  
"Two-bit, this is Nick. Nick, this is one of my best friends, Two-bit" Nick lifted his head to look at the 22 year old man. He hadnt changed much in the years.  
"Hi" Nick said in a soft voice.  
"Its good ta meetcha"  
"I like your shirt" Two-bit looked down to his shirt.  
"ya like Mickey?" Nick nodded. "Me too. We can watch it when you want to"  
"Okay" Nick nodded, curling back into Pony.  
"Nikki, want to take a nap and then you can meet everyone else later?"  
"Okay" Nick rubbed his eyes and yawned. Pony set him down and led him to the bed made up. Soda entered the room carrying one of the two bags that came with the boy. he set it down.  
"Do ya need anything?" Pony asked.  
"Can you lay with me?" Nick asked as two-bit exited the room.  
"Sure." Pony went over to lay beside the boy. Soda went out of the room, the boys unknown father on his mind.

* * *

Nick sat on the counter watching Pony and Soda do dishes. It was a month and three days since the little blonde had joined his gang. And everyone loved him like he was thier own.  
"Why do you make green pancakes?" Nick asked as Soda put away a bowl.  
"To make something different and to spice things up" Soda shrugged, returning to the sink.  
"Do you always make wierd colored food? Do you eat regular things, like orange mac and cheese?"  
" I eat orange mac and cheese" Soda laughed.  
"So do i." Nick smiles. Pony takes the towel from his brother, using it before giving it back.  
"Have you introduced him to Curly?" Soda asked the brunette.  
"No" was Pony's sharp response.  
"who's Curly?" Nick asked, swinging his legs.  
"A boy Pony used to date" It was all right for people to be bisexual, as long as they married and had kids. You could date a boy as a boy, then marry a girl. It was all fine in anyones book.  
"Oh." Nick says, seeming to think that over. "Is he nice? Is he like Steve? Or like Uncle Darry? Or like Two-Bit?"  
"None. He's like... Tim." Nick thinks hard again.  
"Tim?"  
"Black hair, ate your cookie" Soda giggled.  
"Oh, i dont like him" Nick folded his arms over his chest defiantly.  
"I know Nikki" Pony laughed putting the boy on the floor.  
"I can spell Tim" Nick said, walking into the living room.  
"How?" Pony asked. For his age, Nick was really smart.  
"T-i-m" He sounded out the word . "Tee, eye, em" He said with a hop in his step.  
"Good job" Pony smiled down at the blonde child. Nick jumped onto the couch, Huston joining him. Pony walked to the bathroom to take a shower, he had work in an hour. He still had to go so Darry and Soda though he was getting his money from somewhere.  
"Soda!" Nick called. The golden haired boy walked out to see what he wanted. Nick was looking at his picture book with a confused look.  
"What?" Soda crouchd down.  
"This boy eats green pancakes too. Do you know him?"  
"Sure. We went to school together" Soda joked to the boy.  
"Thats good. You should invite him over." Nick seems satisfied with the answer.  
"Nick, did your mommy ever talk about your daddy?"  
"No. She talked about you, and Ponyboy, and Two-Bit, and people named Johnny, and other ladies i dont remember. One was Evie."  
"yeah, thats cool. What did she say about me and Pony?"  
"She said Ponyboy saved little kids like me from a fire, with that Johnny boy. and that you worked at a car place. Mommy feeds our car at car places. and that you was nice. and Pony was smart and fast. And that i was faster than him. And i was prettier than you. And that someday i could come and meet you. Because mommy wanted you and Pony to.. something. I forget" Nick rubs his head, like he was trying to remember.  
"Sorry"  
"Its fine. You are very smart" Soda beams.

* * *

"Please, Pony. Let me talk! We havent talked in two months!" a raven haired boy begged the cashier.  
"Papa Pony!" A high pitched voice echoed thorugh the pretty much empty DX. Pony worked opposite shifts Soda and Steve.  
Nick ran down the aisle towards his guardian.  
"Hey, kid" Pony greeted Nick with a glare at Curly. Nick immediately hid in his dad's shoulder.  
"Tim" he mumbled.  
"i aint Tim!" snapped Curly.  
"Jeez Curly. Go away" Pony turned away from the 20 year old.  
"Pone..."  
"I get off at three, come talk to me then" He waited for Curly to leave before telling Nick it was all clear.  
"I dont think you like Curly that much" Nick said being seated on the counter.  
"No I dont. And i wanted to ask you something" Pony said, coming serious. "The court wants you to visit a person that will talk about you living with me. They want to make sure its the right thing. Would you go and talk to a lady or man for a hour or so every once in a while?"  
"Can I still be with you?" Nick asked, green eyes wide with worry.  
"Of course" Pony smiled,kissing his adopted son on his head. "Now where's Soda. I got to get back to work"

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**-AndrewStorm**_


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: After the death of Dally and Johnny Pony starts to loose touch with reality. Who can bring him back after 5 years?

**(A.N. This one is kind of long. THere will a break until the new chapter. This is as far as i had prewritten)**

Chapter 3-

Soda was happy to see his brother acting like his old self again. He was smiling and that bright look in his eyes was back. He was reading and going out to movies. He even went out with two-bit the other day and asked Soda and Darry to watch Nick while he was gone.  
"-Soda. I got to get back to work" Pony's voice said as he entered the store.  
"Here" Soda smiled at his kid brother.  
"Good. I gotta work, yeknow."  
"Yeah. Golly, who would have thunk that you would be the first one of the gang to have a kid" Soda joked.  
"Go home" Pony shooed off his family.

* * *

"Nicholas, I am Miss. Lynn, I believe Ponyboy had told you about me?" The lady in a skirt and button front top said to the four year old.  
"Yes." Nick said looking to the zipper of his jacket.  
"Can I ask you some questions?"  
"Yes."  
"Who is Ponyboy?"  
"He is my Father." as the lady opened her mouth, Nick assumed to argue he continued "He takes care of me. He tells me he loves me" Nick defended.  
"I see. What do you call him?"  
"Ponyboy, Pony. He doesnt tell me what to call him." Nick touched his head, it began to hurt.  
"Are you alright?" Asked Miss. Lynn.  
"Yes." Nick looked to her, he didnt want to leave Ponyboy and Sodapop and Darry. He liked his new room just fine. He liked when Sodapop told him a story or Darry played with him. Or when Steve came over and told him about magic people.  
"Who else are you around when with Ponyboy?" Asked the lady. Her light hair covered one eye. Nick didnt like it.  
"Uncle Steve, Two-Bit, Ooh, and Heather" he smiles when he adds the female name.  
"Who is Heather?"  
"Two-bits baby. Only she isnt a baby. she is a big girl. Like me. Sometimes she says things that i dont know yet. Only because she is a whole year older than me. And she reads to me her books from school about dogs and cats. She's got blue eyes like Steve's car. Steve's car is tuff." Nick beams.  
"Tuff?" Lynn asked.  
"Yea. Tuff, like cars are tuff."  
"Whats not tuff?" Obviously Lynn wasnt smart like Nick. She didnt know what tuff meant.  
"work. Pony going away. Tim."  
"Tim? Whats wrong with him?"  
"He steals my cookies" Nick huffed.  
"Oh..." Lynn smiles. "You have lots of friends with Ponyboy?"  
"Yes, sometimes Soda brings me to see Pony at work. He works at a car place. Where you feed cars. Do you know what i am talking about? Soda works there too with Steve"  
"Yes. Sounds like you have fun with Ponyboy."  
"I do!" Nick nodded enthuastically. "i love being with all my friends. You wont take me away will you?"  
"Oh no. It seems you need to stay with Ponyboy . Can you do that?"  
"Yes, Ma'am"  
"Awe, who tought you manners?" Lynn smiles jokingly.  
"Darry. He says i gotta be nice to people. I cant be mean or else they wont like me. Do you like me?" Nick asked hopefully.  
"I sure do" The lady laughs before standing. "Now lets get Sodapop so he can take you home"  
"Okay!" Nick jumped up to follow the lady to Sodapop.

* * *

"A-and she asked me about Tim" Nick adds with a mouthfull of chicken.  
"Dont talk with your mouth full" says Darry from across the table. Nick finishes chewing his food, making a big deal about his swallow.  
"what did you say?" laughed Steve, who had stayed for dinner.  
"That he stole my cookie" Nick snorted, taking another bite.  
"Good dinner, Pone" Steve says, setting his plate in the sink. Nick laughs, as he always does when someone calls Ponyboy 'pone'.  
A knock on the door made the group look to the said door.  
"I got it" Nick struggles to get up, sitting on a phonebook.  
"I got it" Pony puts his hand on Nick's head to stop him. The four year old pouts but sits back down. Once Ponyboy was out of the room he slummed into his seat.  
Pony opened the door, wondering who would knock.  
"Pony?" a breathy voice said.  
"No, I am not-"  
"Please, let me talk" pleaded a voice Nick recognized.  
"Curly, I'm not-"  
"Please, Pony. I really like you and i want to really date you. We were starting something then you just stopped answering my calls, talking to me. Is it that kid?"  
"That kid is mine." Pony hissed  
"How?"  
"I got custody of him. And he is part of my life now. I know you said you didnt ever want kids, that you hated them..."  
"I said i hated Ange's kid. I could give yours a try, and if it doesnt work out i will leave"  
"Fine. Prommise?" Pony asked, his voice soft.  
"I promise. Lets all go to the drive in friday"  
"Alright" Pony said. Everyone heard the door close and Pony comes back in, running his hand through his hair, balling it in a fist and tugging sligtly.  
"Stressed?" Steve observed with a smile. "Shepards do that to ya"

* * *

Nick hummed as he waited for Pony's friend to pick them up. They were going to see a movie outside. Nick was so excited.  
"What is your friends name?" Nick asked, trying to tie his shoes.  
"Curly"  
"He's Tim's brother" nick remembers. "Shepard"  
"Yes he is. And you know. Tim's not bad. he was just playing around"  
"He stole my cookie. He's a bad boy" Nick waves Pony off and focus's on his laces.  
The sound of a door closing made both boys jump. Thier green eyes darted to the door. Curly stepped through, smiling at the pair. His black hair was grown down the nape of his neck, greased back slightly.  
"Hi" Curly smiles dazzling at Pony. Nick stands up, laces still untied.  
"Hi, My name is Nicholas Shaynee Curtis. Who are you?"  
"I'm Curly Shepard" Curly laughed at the five year old.  
"I know you" He cocked his head, trying to remember. It hurt his head.  
Pony smiled at the boy. Nick offered his hand to his guardian. Pony took it and they went to Curlys truck.  
"Do all the people here own trucks?" Nick asked, hopping into the vehicle.  
"No. Its just more convient if we get trucks, can hold more and work longer, ya dig?" Curly asked, looking out as he backed out of the drive way.  
"I savvy" Nick giggled, hopping into Pony's lap. He watched the other cars go by. "Thanks for taking me out, Curly" He added, taking a second to glance at the driver.  
"No problem, kid"  
"Whats your real name?" Nick asked suddenly.  
"Charles." Said Curly with a small smile.  
"Charles?" Laughs Ponyboy "I cant imagine calling you Charles"  
"I am going to call you Charles from now on" Said Nick with some finalilty to his voice.

_**To Be Continued...  
-AndrewStorm**_


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: : After the death of Dally and Johnny Pony starts to loose touch with reality. Who can bring him back after 5 years?

Chapter 4-

Nick swung his feet sitting on his chair, a blonde 5 year old sitting across from him.

"Pat h-had sat on Dan's hat." the girl read, offering the black and white printed booklet to show the blonde boy the picture of the girl sitting on a hat. Nick chuckled.

"Dan had g-o-t got a n-e-w new hat" the girl finished.

"Wow, that was long Heather." Nick said, eyes wide at the girl. Two-Bit came into the room and looked at the two.

"How are you doin'?" he asked.

"good, heather just read me another story!" Nick squeaked happily.

"Good." Two-Bit nodded.

"Heather, why dont you help Nick with his name." Ponyboy offered, setting a pencil and paper infront of the younger child. "He needs to practice before he can start school." the 19 year old explains.

"Yeah, you gotta write your name on everything!" Heather exclaims.

"Pony says i dont do my 'ay*'s right." Nick pouted. "I dunno why i gotta do 'ay*' i can just do Nick." he grunted.

"You gotta do your whole name, stupid." Heather huffed at the younger boy.

"Heather, watch your mouth." Two-Bit scolded. Heather grumbled under her breath and took a cup offered by Pony. She sipped the water.

"I'll help you. There is an *A in my name." Heather offered.

* * *

Nick took Pony's hand and shook as they entered the clean smelling room. He followed his guardian to the front desk. Pony seemed more on edge than the four going on five year old.

"Just sign your name here, relation, and the patiet here." the lady at the desk offers a paper and pen. Pony writes down the names with a slightly shaking hand.

"Are you okay Kid?" the lady asks.

"Yeah, bad childhood experience with hospitals and doctors offices are just as bad." he mumbles taking Nick to go sit down.

"Will i get a sticker?" Nick asked. Pony knew that this office had been giving out suckers and stickers since he went here.

"I am pretty sure. if not, i will take you out and get an ice cream." He smiled.

"Can i get an ice cream any ways?" the blonde asked.

"Nicholas Curtis?" the blonde perked at a lady calling his name. Pony stood and a lady at one of the doors were calling them. Nick went into the door, holding Pony's hand.

"Please go into room 5 and a Doctor will be right with you." the lady said. Nick looked at the doors, choosing the one with the '5' and walking in.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed. The office was decorated for boys. The walls were a red and the border had nice fancy sporty cars on it. "They look like the cars Steve likes." he added.

"Yeah." Pony gulped.

"Are you scared?" Nick asked, cocking his head.

"Kind of." The older teen admitted.

"Dont be. You can hold my hand when i get my shot. Will that make you better?" Nick offered, placing a hand on his Guardians leg.

"Thanks Nick." Pony kissed his forehead. The door opened and a taller, fit looking man stepped in.

"Nicholas is it?" the man asked. Nick froze.

"he perfers Nick." Pony offered.

"Alright, Ponyboy is it? I am Doctor Miles." the Doctor turns to Nick. "Why dont you take off your shoes and follow me out here to take your weight and height."

"Nick." Pony touched his dependant. Nick jumped.

"Sorry, Doctor Miles." Nick openly blushed and slipped off his shoes. He followed the man out the door and Pony stood to watch them. Nick stood tall for the height, chest up as the man wrote down the measurements. He rubbed his eyes on the scale, telling the man what the numbers and saying Pony, Darry and Heather help him with his numbers.

"He is in perfect health, a bit under the weight but it is expected, he was a pre-me." Miles says.

"Alright." Pony nods.

"That means i was born early." Nick tells Pony. The teen chuckles.

"A Nurse will be in to give him the shot." Nick shifts and Pony gulps at the word.

Five minutes later the lady from before came into the room. She had a tray with her.

"So, Nick, are you going to school?" she asked, seating him on the table. Pony stood beside him, holding his hand. Nick didnt seem bothered in the least.

"No, my friend Heather goes to School." He answers. The lady uses the wipe to clean the skin and Nick got rigid.

"How old are you?" the Nurse asked, probably seeing how far she could get without him crying.

"Four, i am turning fi-ah!" he began to cry the second the needle pierced his skin. Pony flinched and held Nick's hand as it squeezed his own.

* * *

Nick wiped his eyes in the Ice Cream Parlor, looking at the bins.

"I want the pink one." he sniffled, rubbing his arm.

"Alright." the person at the counter nodded, scoooping a large scoop onto the cone. He offered it to the blonde and he tok it with a sniffle.

"Thank you." he said. Pony paid for the cone at the two sat down.

"You were really brave." Pony commented.

"It hurt. You didnt tell me they hurt." Nick pouted.

"I'm sorry. I thought you knew." Pony sighed.

"I didnt!" Nick yelped.

"Sh Sh Sh" Pony scolded.

"This Ice Cream is Strawberry. Its good. You cant have any." Nick sunk into the seat, not allowing Pony near his cone.

"I deserve that." Pony nodded.

"Yeah you do." Nick grunted, letting a smile dance across his lips as Pony juts his lip out in a mock pout.

* * *

**_To Be Continued..._**

**_-Andrew Storm_**

**(A.N. * i meant to change between calling 'A' an A or 'ay' to differentiate between Nick and Heather. To show that she knew more about what she was talking about than Nick did.**

**And OceanBlueSeaEyes i hope i showed Heather like you wanted. i decided she would fit so perfectly as Nick's friend and a good start off for another chapter. i figured you wanted me to add her as a character coming in, but she fit better already being there. and thank you so much for ecouragement to write this next chapter, you have no idea how much it means to m****e**

**There will be more mentions of Curly and his relations with Pony in the next chapter. thank you to everyone following, reading, and favoriting**

**AAANNNDD the picture, if you can see it, is how i picture Nick and Heather, maybe at age 6 or 7)**


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: After the death of Dally and Johnny Pony starts to loose touch with reality. Who can bring him back after 5 years?

Chapter 5-

A knock on the door made Heather and Nick's head snap up from the 50 piece puzzle they were working on. It was a picture from Jack and the Bean Stalk. Heather liked the story. Nick thought it was mean that the boy wanted to steal the Giants things.

"I got it." Pony said to the two kids. Both blondes nodded and went back to their project.

Pony opens the door to Curly standing there.

"Curly, I have Nick and Heather here." he huffs. Last month he had gotten a small house near the school and actually, close to Two-Bit and Heather. The two were over a lot since the move.

"So? There's this fair today, down at the high school. I thought Nick would like it."

"Curly..." Pony ran his hands through his hair. He heard footsteps and the two kids came out to see who it was.

"Charles!" Nick greeted Curly with a bright smile. After the movies, Curly came over sometimes with treats for him and Pony. Last time it was cookies. They were Pony's favorite but Nick really appreciated them. He liked the m&m's baked into the cookie instead of plain chocolate chips. "Heather, this is Charles. He calls himself Curly sometimes because.. i dont know because..." he thought for a second, not finding an answer. "He tooks me to a movie and is my Dad's friend." Nick explained happily to his friend. "Are you here to play, Charles? You can help me and Heather with our puzzle. Its hard."

"I-"

"Curly wants to know if you two want to go to a fair down the street." Pony says, much to Curlys delight.

"A fair?" Nick's eyes brightened.

"There's crafts, rides and games and stuff. And the shelter is there. I know how you like dogs Pone." Curly looked to his, hopefully, boyfriend. Huston had to be put down before the move. He was very sick. Pony and Nick had been pretty sad, Curly knew this was exactaly what they needed,

Pony hears the kids making noise as they get ready for leaving. Pony goes in and sees Nick and Heather trying to tie his sneakers. Heather was concentrating really hard.

"want me to help?" he offers.

"Please?" Heather looks up, pleadingly. Pony ties the shoes with ease. Nick smiled up at his Guardian.

* * *

"Pony!" Whined Heather.

"Dad!" Whined Nick.

"Fine. But dont cry to me when you dont win anything." Pony set down the quarters down and both children got the white balls. They thew them at the large square made of fish bowls. Nick threw carefully, seeming to aim before throwing. Heather threw in long arc's hoping at least one would make it in.

A 'ping' sound made Nick cheer. His arms went in the air and he jumped up and down.

"Dad, Dad!" Nick pulled on Pony's pants. The brunette was watching Curly's face light up at something. Curly was smiling down at Nick.

"What?" Pony looked down. Nick was looking up at him with bright eyes, all his white balls were gone.

"I won! Dad, I won!" Nick shouted, delighted. He pointed to a bowl with a white ball inside.

"that was amazing. He threw it perfectly. It went right in!" Curly said, astounded.

"Great job" Heather was a good sport. "If I cant get a fish, i am happy you get one." she said.

"Here ya go kid" the worker gave Nick a small baggie with an orange fish in it. The fish swam back and forth.

"Dad, can i get colored rocks to go in a bowl for it?" Nick asked.

"Alright. We can stop at a pet shop on the way home." Pony agreed.

"I am going to name it... Balls." Nick nodded.

"Why?" Curly laughed.

"Cuz I won him by throwing balls. Savvy?" Nick smiled.

"Oh." Curly smiled.

"Balls is so great. I love him." Curly burst out laughing at the boy's statement. Pony hit him on the arm.

* * *

Six hours later left Pony and Curly alone at Pony's house. When dropping Heather off, Nick and her begged to sleep over at the girls. Pony had reluctantly agreed.

"So..." Curly started. Pony was making cookies.

"No, you cant eat the dough." Pony snapped. The dark haired boy scowled. He stepped closer to the younger boy.

"Please, Pone, i was good all day today." he said.

"Curly-" Pony was cut off by Curly's lips. Curly's arms are on either side of him. Pony moaned into his mouth, opening his own lips to Curly's demanding tongue.

Curly wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. Pony pressed his body against the older boy.

"I missed this." Pony admitted when they pulled appart to breathe.

"I missed you." Curly sighed, running his hand through the brunette's hair.

"I am sorry. I was stressed. I shouldnt have shut you out. I should have still been there-"

"You are here now. I am here now. We are here." Curly said. "Making out in your kitchen." He added with a chuckle.

"Yeah." Pony nodded.

"It is our 2 year anniversary." Curly whispered huskily in his boyfriend ear. Pony shivered.

"And the kids arent home." Pony said in a suggesting tone.

"Are you-"

"Yes." Pony pushed Curly's arms aside to grab the last cookie sheet out of the oven. He set the cookies on the counter and grabbed Curly's hand and lead him to the bedroom. Curly took Pony in his arms and showed him how much he loved him.

(I know really, really, corny end for this chapter. I kind of hit a wall here. IF any one has any requests or ideas for this story. I would love to hear them. Please, let me know. And thank you to OceanBlueSeaEyes for kicking my ass into gear to put up a new chapter. I will try and get back into the groove and write more frequently. But Mid-Terms are coming. The 22-25th, so yeah. Sorry its so short, too.

-AndrewStorm.)


	6. Chapter 6

Summary: After the death of Dally and Johnny Pony starts to loose touch with reality. Who can bring him back after 5 years?

Chapter 6-

Pony rolls over, curling into Curly. He groans, his back aching.  
"Good morning." the Shepard laughs.  
"I am getting too old for this..." Pony moans, sitting up with a creak in his back.  
"For fucks sake, i am only like 19! I feel 90!" He grumbles. He rolls his shoulders and throws on the first pair of pants he finds on the ground. Luckily, they happen to be his own. He puts them on and starts for the kitchen. Curly follows suit.  
"Whatcha doing?" Curly asks, trailing behind him.  
"I am hungry." Pony grumbles, opening the fridge, his eyes shining. "How does pancakes sound? That sounds amazing, Pony. Good. I know I love pancakes." Pony says, pulling the bisquik out of the fridge. Curly laughs.

"Are you... talking to yourself?" He asks.

"No!" Pony defends.

"Alright." Curly shakes his head.

"Grab the pancake skillet from down there?" Pony instructs, pointing to the cubbord. Curly listens, grabbing it. He sets it on the oven. Pony starts making the pancakes and Curly sits there awkwardly.

"So, are we going to talk at all?" The 20 year old finally says with a huff.

"What do you want me to say?" Pony snaps, flipping the pancakes onto a plate with a growl. Curly gulps. "Oh, Curly..." He grabs the boys shoulders. "You were so great last night." He grumbles and pours more batter onto the skillet. "Is that it?"

"No, just... i dont know. You used to be so talkative. And now you dont even slip the secret come on in public..." Curly says.

"Curly, I changed. I have responsibilities now. I cant just fuck around, literally. I have a kid for christ's sake!" Pony's hands went up in the air angrily. "I would love to just date you, but I cant. This will get too messy." He flips the second batch. they sizzle.

"Pony, let me in. You have already let me in twice. Nick loves me, and I know you love me." Curly knew he was being a bit harsh in his tone, but Pony needed it. "You need to let me in. If you dont you will be all alone. Nick will leave and you will be _alone!_ Is that really what you want?" Pony balled up his hands into fists and shoved Curly. He turned to put the pancakes on the plate, pouring more batter.

"_Shut Up!_" Pony screamed. Tears were at the edge of his eyes. He flipped the hotcakes and turned away from the older boy completely.

"Pony..."

"SHUT UP!" Pony hollered, his eyes red and tears at the corners, he was truly about to cry. Curly pushed. Pony needed this.

Before Nick, Pony used to go to counselling Curly started to go with him. The doctor told Curly that Pony needed to let go of his emotions and push him. Weather it is to cry, laugh, or just be happy. He needed these emotions.

"I will aways be here. Let me be here for you"

"No!" Pony shoved him and ran away. Curly turned the flame off of the now cooked pancakes and put them onto the plate. He went after the boy, finding him crying in his bedroom.

"Pony." Curly sighed. Pony screamed into the pillow and threw one at him. "Get up, now."

"Fuck you!" Pony screamed, throwing the frame on the bedside table now. Curly moved quickly, avoiding it.

"Get your ass up, or i will come over there and pick you up." When Pony didn't move Curly went over and picked him up by his waist. Pony screamed and fought. Curly carried him to the bathroom and set him down on the edge of the tub.

"what the fuck!" Pony snapped, hitting Curly on his bare arm. Curly winced at the pain. He grabbed the washcloth to clean his face and calm him. Pony moved away but Curly used one hand to hold the face in place.

"Shut up, and calm the fuck down. You are 19, not 5." He snapped. Pony sobered.

"I'm sorry." Pony muttered when Curly set the cloth down. Curly didnt smile, he just looked into the boy's eyes. "I shouldnt have screamed or hit you. You only want to help me. I am such a mess, and i am afraid to let myself love, let alone anyone love me. I stopped going to the meetings. I thought i didnt need it with Nick. I guess I still do. And i stopped taking the pills. They are in the drawer there." He pointed.

"I am going to call Doctor Cintron." Curly said.

"I know." Pony put his head down on the other boys shoulder. "I am afraid."

"I know." Curly repeated Pony's statement.

"I didnt know what to say. Do i tell you i liked it, and then you are over here all the time? If you are over here all the time then Nick might get attached to you. And what if we break up? Then Nick would be so confused..." Curly felt wet on his shoulder and knew Pony was crying again. Curly let him cry. "I am so confused and scared."

"Its okay. Its normal. Let me help. Let me be here."

"But will you always be here?" Pony pulled away and looked at him.

"I swear." Curly held up his right hand. "Scouts honor."

"Put your hand down, you were never a scout." Pony snorts. Curly smiles and wipes away Pony's tears. He gets up and goes to the phone.

"Now!?" Pony asks worried.

"Hush..." Curly dials a familear number. "Hello, This is Curly Shepard, i wanted to talk to Doctor Cintron about Ponyboy Curtis. Thank you..." Curly waited for the man to answer. He explained Pony's problem. The dark haired boy in the room held his head with shame, finishing making the pancakes.

"Yes, sir. This Thursday is great!" Curly hung up. Pony held over a plate of pancakes, with butter and real maple syrup, just how he liked. "He said to restart the pills." Curly goes to get them. He doesn't miss the face Pony makes, tongue sticking out and all.

**(Feeling a bit angsty i guess. Well, i guess i had to explain the whole Pony losing touch with reality bit. Here ya go! Sorry for the late update and then a crappy chapter. Next Chapter is some Nick and Counceling. Fun Fun Fun! Little sneak peak there for ya. And any ideas for the Catboy would be greately appreciated!**

**-AndrewStorm)**


End file.
